To-Kill-Ya
by Biter Raygun
Summary: She'd been running from the Vatican for years, she knew better than to show up in True Cross like that, But she took the risk anyway. She'd do anything to keep those nightmarish monsters away. After an old 'misunderstanding' with Vatican Law arises, Tachibana Ayano is forced to make a choice: face her execution or go through cram school all over again.


**Okay, so just be warned, this first chapter will be extremely crude, due to the main character being shit-faced on tequila. After this, the language won't be as volatile and the situations will be a little more humorous. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1: To-Kill-Ya_**

All sounds were muffled through the sloshing in her head. Her insides burned and roiled into her throat, and Yoko was too busy giving that prick a lap dance and sucking the tongue of some gothic skank to notice. Not one of her classiest moments, but what right did she have to judge when she was totally sloshed herself. Against said better judgment, she stood up and tried to find a bathroom or trash can or even the purse of that skank just to get this cheap ass tequila out of her system. The guy beside her had run out of cheesy pick up lines about ten minutes ago and now he was just getting on her nerves. The grinding was hot when the buzz was kicking in, but when he started putting his hands on her, she had had her fill. She tried to move off of his lap, but her pulled her back down.

"C'mon, where're you going? We still haven't gotten to the good stuff yet."

She didn't have the right mind speed to move her mouth and tell him to piss off. He was already shoving his tongue down her throat and no matter how hard she smacked him he wouldn't let go.

Well, at least now she had a place to barf.

The guy screamed and threw her off while she was still spewing. He began choking on his own vomit, throwing some colorful insults in whenever he could before going off to call the bus boys for bathroom assistance.

Yoko managed to climb out of her hot stripping session with goth girl now that dickhead's girlfriend had found him and pulled his drunk ass outside. She grabbed her shirt and ran over to her friend, picking her up and carrying her into the private bathrooms in their booth.

Yoko exhaled, tieing her hair back quickly and putting her shirt on before running over to the sinks to wet some paper towels.

"Aw fuck, you should have told me you were gonna hurl. Or at least shoved the guy off."

The girl snarled, wiping her cheek off and spitting on the floor. "Fuck it. I did try to shove him off, he gagged me with his tongue and that was all she wrote." She stood up and allowed Yoko to clean her the best she could. Goth girl peaked her head in and asked if they needed any help, but Yoko dismissed it and said they would be leaving soon. She told the girl to call her and quickly returned to cleaning off the gold satin.

"Damn, she was so hot too. I could have gotten laid so hard. And for a great price."

"Oh God, spare me the details, will you?"

"What? I don't complain when you talk about your hot one nighters."

"Yeah, but sex between a man and a woman is little easier to handle than girl on girl action. Oh, and I'm not a prostetute."

She grinned, her eyebrows wiggling. "Hey, don't knock it till you try it. The bitches here know some freaky stuff. They should really go into my profession."

She felt another roll of sickness and gagged, running for the toilets. Yoko was fast on her heels, pulling her hair back before any further mess could attack it.

"Oh _fuck_, not on my shoes!"

The brunette managed to choke out, "I'm dying and you're worried about one of your sixty pairs of shoes?"

"I don't know. Did you eat the worm?"

"Wha- no."

"Then you'll live. Now how dare you soil my thousand dollar hellfire stilettos that haven't been produced since the 90's you sick bastard?"

She knocked the idiot out of her way and stumbled to the door, gripping the handle.

"Hey, Aya-chin, I was kidding! I can buy another pair no probs!"

Ayano groaned, throwing the door open and tripping over her heels to get her purse and coat. The goth girl was still there, ready to catch her.

"Oh for fuck's sake, didn't she tell you she'd call you?" She shoved the girl away and began stomping towards the exit. A bus boy making his way to the booth stopped her, trying not to cringe from the smell on her clothes.

"Excuse me miss-"

She threw a wad of bills at him and waved him off. "Fuck off buddy boy, take your money, I'm leaving."

* * *

"Aya-chiiiiinnn. Wait up, I can't go as fast as you you chibi speed Demon!"

Phah. What did she know about demons anyway? Ayano could hear the consistant patter of Yoko's shoes falter as she stumbled trying to kick them off. Ayano couldn't blame her. She's walked in those bastards after a drunken dare at a friends bachelorette party- _always the bridesmaid, never the bride hot damn she would suck up the liver failure for another shot-_ and woke up in the ER with her leg in a cast the next morning. It was a wonder that Yoko managed to walk in them alone.

Ayano wiped the sweat from her brow, noticing her caked on dolly makeup was smeared all over her dark face from the passionate embrace of the stranger who's mouth she forever soiled. The fucking humidity wasn't helping much either. She was sure those stains under her arms would never wash out of the champagne dress, and the big wet stain from her sweaty thighs on her ass made it looked like she damn near pee'd herself. _The joys of being forever twenty-nine._

The heat from the summer's night was admittedly decent compared to the club, so she couldn't complain too much. The street lights, however, did seem a little brighter than usual, and walking under their beams gave her hot flashes.

She came to stop under one of said street lights, plopping herself down on a wrought iron bench that had the ugliest little poodle head perched on either end of the arm rests. That egotistical fuck. Ayano had to resist the urge to spit on it.

looking up into the street light, the spectrum appeared to have separated into odd shades of pink and green, making her vision tremble. She called out into the darkness behind her to Yoko.

"I'm tripping balls here, Azum- haha, whoops, _Yoko_. See...? Pretty big fuck up that was there... This shit really messes you up but I'll be damned if it doesn't make forgetting stuff awesome."

...

"Yo! Blow up mc titties!"

The silence that followed made her worry a little. Yoko was just behind her a few seconds ago... Or was it minutes... Oh he'll she hadn't even been keeping the time. Whatever. She probably went Home ahead of her.

Ayano turned and put her feet up on the bench, back resting against the arm rest. She rested her temple on the back of the railing, letting the iron cool her burning head. It took away from the nausea, and she inhaled slowly.

Her drunken buzz was really taking its toll as the late hours were only an hour or so away from transitioning to the day time. Playing with the metal doggie head with her toes was bringing back frazzled memories of other, lesser drunken nights spent with a silly little man as her designated driver. Other nights where she would talk endlessly with a certain underclassman who always made her smile and forget for a little while how dark the world around them really was.

She missed those days, in all honesty. And damn this buzz was nearly fucking done.

The iron had lost all of its frigid splendor and the premature hangover was starting to kick in. She had a fucking job interview in... Wait, what time is it...

Ayano flipped her phone out of her pocket. Three in the morning.

Which meant she had two hours to find her way home alone and get her shit together before she was turned down for a job opportunity for the tenth time in the last two months.

Ayano got up from the bench and staggered around, scanning the street for any sign of a bus station that she could wait the last few hours of the night out at. She might as well call the office supply store and tell them she wouldn't be making it to the interview. Better than being lectured like an irresponsible child and thrown out, like all the other times.

She turned back the way she had initially come from, noticing something red and shiny cluttered in the middle of the side walk.

They were the same shade of hellfire that occupied Yoko's feet earlier in the night.

The sobering fear crippled her, winding her and bringing her to her knees as she neared the shoes. There was no way Yoko would just go home without her shoes. There was no way she'd abandon a fashion accessory like that on the side of the road. These fuckers cost her thousands to get, when she wasn't wearing them out, she kept them in a showroom case under a lamp in her apartment. It took a lot more than an ecstasy tablet to make her forget her favorite shoes, no matter how vomit soaked or dirt caked they had been.

It was then that Ayano decided that the wet sloshing and crunching sound she had been hearing since she took up residency on the bench was not coming from the sewage drains on the sides of the road.

Something touched her face- a kiss of hot moisture fell from somewhere above, and she couldn't help but flinch.

Reaching up, she touched her left cheek, swiping at the liquid and starring at it for a good long while before she looked up and felt the scream tear through her chest.

This was the last thing she had expected to happen.

The True Cross district was supposed to have wards on it for fuck's sake. That's why she came back. It was pretty much the only reason why she'd ever risk coming back to this stupid place. Was that stupid doggie on holiday now?

Fuck. If she tried anything flashy it would draw the attention of the exorcists, but if she did nothing at all, she'd be dead.

Like Yoko.

For a second, she almost stopped and ran back in the direction of where the naberius had dropped the prostitue's shredded corpse, but for what? Even if she tried to get passed it, it would just be that much closer to grabbing her. And even if she went to check, Yoko's eyes would still be glassy and blue, her lips would still be purple, and her stomach would still be staining the street corner dark red.

No. She had to keep running. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much she would beat herself up over it later, Yoko was dead, and Ayano had to stay alive.

By now Ayano had run about five blocks, pausing only to kick off her heels and throw her purse to get better ground. She could hear the naberius snapping its jaws and screaming bloody murder into the air as it crawled after her, skin peeled back to reveal its oozing face, like a gored flower. She had never liked those damn things. With their acidic saliva, their ugly skeletal snouts-

She rolled out of the way as it lunged and lashed out at her with its claws. She was about to get up when one of the cars barreling down academy street attempted to stop and knocked her back a few feet. The wind was temporarily knocked out of her as she nursed her aching side. God it hurt to breathe. She may have cracked a rib or two, that or it would just be really fucking purple within a few hours. She ignored the young man as he jumped out of his car to check on her, shoving him away and booking it for the cathedral in the center of the district.

She might be able to gain some ground if she headed for holy ground. With luck, she'd maybe find some holy water and a cross to burn it with. It wouldn't be nearly enough to kill it, but if she did this correctly, she would be able to make it head for the hills.

She had to climb the metal fence and risk another lash by the demon's tail, sucking in as her side screamed in pain. Hobbling over to the doors, she glared at the massive iron padlock with disdain. What idiot was put in charge of this place? What if an exorcist had found his or herself in her situation and needed a sanctuary? It was then she noticed the engravings on the lock and grinned.

"Maybe this guy isn't so stupid after all!"

She leaned forward to kiss the lock, another scream tore through the air, clasping her hands around it tightly.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy-"

_Click_

The lock opened and the doors flew inward. Ayano felt herself fall forward as a shadow loomed over her head. Her bosom cushioned her face while her side erupted in another wave of blistering pain. The naberius had attempted a lunge at her while she prayed into the lock- prayers are the key to solving crisis', Ayano- and flew over her head when she fell, knocking over the middle pews and slamming into the alter. She had to make quick work of this. She scurried down the hall to her left, assuming it would lead to the supply room where the priest usually kept his holy relics. After all, it had been nearly fifteen years since she stepped foot into this place.

She could hear it breaking things and slamming into walls, trying to track her scent. She practically lunged down the flight of stairs leading to the office, cutting through it to open the large closet directly across from the entrance and yanking things off of the shelves. The incense burner, a vile of holy water, and the staff with Jesus' image glued onto it the alter boys would always carry down during the beginning and end of the mass. She remembered a time where exorcists would use this closet as an emergency supply room. Things like Agrimony and Rosemary extracts would be kept here for special healing elixirs, extra vitamin supplements for possession victims would be there ready for the taking, and a hand gun and ammo would be kept in a filing cabinet, just in case.

Now the closet was near empty, save for these few things. It seemed the church was now just that; a place of gathering to celebrate the life of Jesus Christ. The lock was probably just an old one the new priest had found lying around and used to keep trouble makers out at night. She had gotten in there on pure luck.

She would have laughed, and screamed and cursed, but the thought of continuing her sad excuse of a life appealed more to her in that moment. The naberius had found her trail, and she could hear it thundering down the steps. She tore the vial off and doused the staff in holy water, then grabbed a small match box from her bra-_ please don't be sweaty please don't be sweaty, YES!_- striking it off of the textured wall and throwing it into the burner.

When the naberius turned the corner, she span the burner by the chain and slammed it into its face. It tried to grab it, but it had already taken effect, the incense working quick to dull its senses. Ayano took the opportunity to stab at it with the staff, smiling as it screamed louder than ever, it's rotted flesh sizzling and popping like bacon on a hot pan. She shoved it back into the hallway, rushing by it while it was momentarily stunned-

-but it seemed she wasn't fast enough. The naberius grabbed her by the ankle, throwing her back into the office. She landed in the corner by the window, dropping everything when her head slammed int the wall. No matter how much the incense had effected the demon, she was still heavily under the influence and had sustained too many injuries to recover from the cranial assault. It neared her, she could tell by the disgusting stench of its breath, panting and dragging its legs toward her.

She could practically smell her own blood through the stench, and couldn't bring herself to get up. She was dead. She would be torn to pieces by such a low class demon. It wasn't a surprise that Yoko hadn't stood a chance, but Ayano had been at this game since she was a child. It should have been first nature to her to take that damn thing down.

But her limbs had been weakened with disuse and alcohol. Her mind didn't work as quickly as it used to, and her will to fight had been nonexistent for almost ten years. Why would she care about fighting for survival now? What did she have to live for anyway? She was thirty and unemployed, her friends were getting married and settling down while she was still partying like a college kid and sleeping with a different man every other week, and she just couldn't get her act together. When you got down to it, she really was nothing more than an irresponsible child. The world could do without her.

The naberius had picked her up by the throat, panting in a near blind rage. Ayano could only stare as it opened its jaws, getting ready to chomp down on her face-

There was a small tearing sound as she was suddenly dropped to the floor, and the dark creature before her dematerialized into thin air. Her eyes grew the size of saucers, starring out at the figure who now stood in the doorway.

"Tachibana Ayano, you are under arrest by order of the Vatican for the crimes of abandonment of your post, and treason. What say you, in your defense?"

The blood loss was really beginning to affect her. Laughing bitterly, she lifted her chin to the ceiling, prying her eyes away from the scruffy male to hide the sorry tears of anger and relief.

_"Fuck you, Igor Neuhaus."_


End file.
